


green things

by honeypunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypunk/pseuds/honeypunk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	green things

how green things look  
after the rain:

like a peridot  
lying in your open palm,

beads of water  
shivering  
and shimmering  
on its facets.

how green things smell  
after the rain:

like new grass clippings  
on your summer clothes,

or the money  
you count  
so carefully  
for the ice-cream man.

how green things taste  
after the rain:

like ice melting  
in a glass of lemonade,

sitting forgotten  
beside a half-eaten apple  
because the person you love  
is at the door.

how green things feel  
after the rain:

like a velvet pouch  
filled with foreign coins,

and you remember how  
once  
they could have taken you  
anywhere.


End file.
